Five Nights At Freddy's - Agility School
by Ashes Kirigaya
Summary: Okay. So the animatronics and their friends made it to the highest ranked school in their country. They go in the first day to have their ability checked. Shade is worried for her older sister when the teacher looks surprised at her, but they found out something real surprising on their first day.


**OKAY! SO..I DONT OWN ANY OF THE FNAF GAMES! IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED IM NOT SCOTT. ALSO! I HAVE SO OF** ** _MY_** **OWN ANIMATRONICS, SO IF THAT'S A PROBLEM WITH YOU THEN READ ANOTHER STORY!WELP, IF YOUR STILL HERE WELL... ENJOY! c:**

 _| 2:50 | After The Test, getting our results |_

 _SpringTrap:_ "I wonder if I made it to Agility School, it's on e of the highest ranked schools."

 _Shade:_ "I bet we did! I've always wanted to go to that school since I heard of it! But we need to open the envelope to find out.."

 _SpringTrap:_ "Let's open it together 3...2...1!"

SpringTrap and Shade would open their letters and checked what school they we're put in. They both we're in shock when they realized they entered the school they always wanted to go to.

 _SpringTrap:_ "AWWW YEAHHH! WE MADE IT!"

 _Shade: "I wonder if my sister did..."_

 _SpringTrap:_ "Let's go ask her."

 _Shade:_ "Sure. Let's go.."

So they went walking to find Shade's sister, Design. When they arrived she was talking to of her closest friends, Mari. ( Mari is short for Marionette )

 _Mari:_ "What do you need boys? You usually don't come around, so there must be something you want."

SpringTrap and Shade looked at each other for a second and then looked at Mari, then Design.

 _Design:_ "I bet your dying to know what school i made it in." She said it with a smirk.

 _Shade:_ "How did yo-" Shade was interrupted by Design answer his question

 _Design:_ "I heard you from like a mile away. You people we're screaming."

 _Shade:_ "Oh..well..uhh...did you make it to the school me and SpringTrap are going to?"

Design would toss the paper to Shade. He looked at the schools and notices she made it in.

 _Shade:_ "You made it! YESS!"

 _Mari:_ "We **_Both_** made it to be corrected."

They would all talk and walk to their dorms to get a good night rest.

 _| 3 Months Later After Spring Break |_

 _Design would wake up to her alarm clock, smashing it to the ground, as usual._

 _Design:_ "How hasn't this broke yet?"

Design would jump out a bed and goes to look at the calender. She would notice it's the day they go to Agility School, the school all her friends thought was the best.

 _Design:_ "Mari could be here any second now.."

Design had packed up everything, ready to go to the new school. A few minutes later, she hears banging on the door. She would open it to Mari with Shade and SpringTrap behind her.

 _Design:_ "Why are you guys more prepared than me?"

They'd all laugh as they helped Design pick anything she was leaving out. After they finished they rushed to the airport to get to the new state.

 _| After The Airplane Ride: School Entrance |_

 _Design:_ "We're finally here.. finally here.."

Mari would pat Design on the back as she started at the welcoming sign.

 _Shade:_ "Well don't just _Stand_ there, let's go!"

 _Design:_ "Did I ever tell you how much of a moron you are?" Design would say it smirking

Shade would realize there was a rope and they couldn't get in until the principal would open it.

It was a few minutes 'till the principal came. He threw the rope and kids walked there ways in.

Shade would look up to the sign saying | _All students head to class C-2 |_

 _Shade:_ "At least we have this class together."

 _SpringTrap_ : "Yeah thats good."

They would enter the class to see they're teacher.

?:" Good morning class."

Everyone: "Good morning, sir."

Mr. Keyaki: "I'm Mr. Keyaki and I will be uncovering you _Abilities_."

Everyone would cheer, while shade was scared his was weak.

 _*Shades mind: its gonna be alright... This is just the first day*_

Shade would take a breah to relax

 _Mr. Keyaki_ : "Can I have **Design** up here first?"

 _*Shades mind: It's m-my older sister...she'll do fine..i know it*_

Shade would watch her sister get up as Mr. Keyaki held out his hand to grab hers.

 _Mr. Keyaki:_ "Ah.. young lady.. there is power in you... Agility level is..."

Mr. Keyaki's eyes would widen as Design looked at him confused.

 _*Shades mind: Something w-wrong..right?...please tell me n-nothings wrong*_

 _Mr. Keyaki:_ "You level is fairly high..level 9.4"

Most of everyone in my class would gasp, even Mari.

 _Shade:_ "Why are you gasping?"

 _Mari:_ "In the school the Agility level matters a lot. 10 is the highest so.."

Shade then realizes what it was.

Her sister was powerful.

 **Hey! You made it to the end! Somehow... The next chapater is coming soon! Stay tuned for it.. You'll never know whats gonna come. :3**


End file.
